monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 15
Monster Jam World Finals 15 was held March 20-22, 2014 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This was the first Monster Jam World Finals with 32 trucks and the only Young Guns Shootout with 14 trucks. For the first time in Monster Jam World Finals freestyle, points could be given in .5 decimals. This was also the first World Finals where two different tracks were made: one for racing and one for freestyle as this was also the first World Finals to use the three day format wherein Qualifying and the Young Guns Shooutout was done in Thursday, Racing was done on Friday and Freestyle on Saturday. This was the last World Finals to have different monster trucks. Track Layout For freestyle the track was a main dirt section which was a series of dirt hill jumps Then a line which served as two backflip ramps and a laced car pad in the center On the near end was a shipping container backflip ramp On the far end was the backflip wall, and a box van and monorail used for freestyle Young Guns Shootout Lineup #Captain USA- Travis Groth (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Crushstation- Greg Wichenbach #Dragon's Breath- Scott Liddycoat (Young Guns Shootout debut) #El Diablo- JP Ruggiero #El Toro Loco (Yellow)- Becky McDonough #Heavy Hitter- Derick Anson (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Hooked- Steven Sims #Mohawk Warrior- BJ Johnson (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Monster Energy- Coty Saucier (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Taryn Laskey #Nitro Hornet- Daron Basl #Overkill Evolution- Mikey Vaters (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Wrecking Crew- Steve Koehler (Young Guns Shootout debut) #The Xtermigator- JR McNeal Lineup #Avenger (Purple)- Jim Koehler #Bad Habit- Joe Sylvester #Barbarian- Devin Jones (World Finals debut) #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten #Captain America- Chad Fortune #Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell #El Toro Loco (Black)- Marc McDonald #Fox Sports 1 Cleatus- Frank Krmel #Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson #Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson #Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell #Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk #Madusa- Madusa (Last World Finals appearance) #Man of Steel- Randy Brown #Max D- Tom Meents #Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc #Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan #Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw #Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly #Monster Mutt Rottweiler- Rod Schmidt (World Finals debut) #Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen #Overkill Evolution- Mikey Vaters (Young Guns Shootout Champion) (World Finals debut) #Scooby Doo- Nicole Johnson #Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson #Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir #Stone Crusher- Steve Sims #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- Scott Buetow #Titan- Donald Epidendio (World Finals debut) #The Patriot- Dan Rodoni (World Finals debut) #Wolverine- Pablo Huffaker #Zombie- Sean Duhon Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special purple paint scheme for the World Finals Finals. *Titan ran a special black with yellow flames paint scheme for the event Avenger Purple.jpg 13934871 1084723531603285 264245055909614775 n.jpg Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1 Crushstation '''vs. Wrecking Crew Dragon's Breath vs. '''Captain USA Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Mohawk Warrior Heavy Hitter '''vs. Nitro Hornet (wins but breaks, cannot return) '''Hooked '''vs. El Diablo El Toro Loco (Yellow) vs. '''Xtermigator Round 2 Crushstation vs. Monster Energy Captain USA vs. Mohawk Warrior Xtermigator vs. Overkill Evolution Hooked '''vs. Heavy Hitter (Crashes in Thunder Alley) Semi Finals '''Monster Energy '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Overkill Evolution '''vs. Hooked Championship Race Monster Energy vs. '''Overkill Evolution Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Nitro Hornet doing donuts. Afterwards, Monster Mutt and El Toro Loco did simultaneous back flips. World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Grave Digger '''vs. Titan '''Northern Nightmare '''vs. Man of Steel (crashed after the finish) '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Fox Sports 1 Cleatus '''Spider Man '''vs. The Patriot Zombie vs. '''Monster Mutt Wolverine '''vs. Overkill Evolution Monster Mutt Rottweiler vs. '''Captain's Curse Madusa vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D '''vs. Avenger (crash) '''Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Captain America '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Stone Crusher Barbarian vs. '''Monster Energy Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Bad Habit vs. Metal Mulisha Scooby Doo vs. Iron Man Racing Round 2 Grave Digger '''vs. Northern Nightmare '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Spider Man Monster Mutt vs. '''Wolverine (crash) Captain's Curse vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Son Uva Digger '''Monster Energy '''vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Metal Mulisha vs. '''Iron Man Racing Round 3 Grave Digger '''vs. Lucas Oil Crusader '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Wolverine '''Max D '''vs. Bounty Hunter Monster Energy vs. '''Iron Man Semi Finals Grave Digger vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D 'vs. Iron Man (note, this race was re-ran on a very controversial call, where Lee lost to Meents the second time around) Finals '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Max-D Racing Encore All the Marvel trucks come out together with a few other racing competitors. Hulk, Thor and Iron Man do backflips. Freestyle #'Metal Mulisha- 37.5 #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 34.5 #Max D- 34 #El Toro Loco (Black)- 32.5 #Lucas Oil Crusader- 30.5 #Captain America- 30.5 #The Patriot- 29.5 #Barbarian- 28.5 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 28.5 #Avenger (Purple)- 26.5 #Overkill Evolution- 26.5 #Wolverine- 26.5 #Grave Digger the Legend- 25 #Northern Nightmare- 25 #Fox Sports 1 Cleatus- 24 #Iron Man- 22.5 #Captain's Curse- 22.5 #Son Uva Digger- 22.5 #Scooby Doo- 22.5 #Monster Energy- 21.5 #Stone Crusher- 20 #Man of Steel- 15.5 #Bad Habit- 14.5 #Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 12.5 #Mohawk Warrior- 12 #Bounty Hunter- 10.5 #Monster Mutt- 10.5 #Titan- 9 #Grave Digger- 8.5 #Madusa- 8.5 #Zombie- 7 #Spider Man- 6 Encore 6 Doomsday trucks came out and all performed backflips. Other Awards *Stadium Freestyle – Son-uva Digger (Ryan Anderson) *Arena Freestyle – Max-D (Morgan Kane) *Stadium Wheelie – Grave Digger The Legend (Adam Anderson) *Arena Wheelie – Iron Outlaw (Trent Montgomery) *Donut – Grave Digger (Pablo Huffaker) *Crash Madness – Lucas Oil Crusader (Linsey Weenk) *Extreme Air – Avenger (Jim Koehler) *WOW Factor – Max-D (Neil Elliott) *Save – Northern Nightmare (Cam McQueen)/Son-uva Digger (Ryan Anderson) / Max-D (Tom Meents) *Rookie – Overkill Evolution (Mike Vaters II) / Monster Energy (Coty Saucier) *Rising Star – Titan (Donald Epidendio) *Team – KABOOM! Motorsports (Barbarian) *Technician – Max-D (Mark Cole) / Vaters Motorsports (Jimmy Tracey) Trivia * The fastest qualifier was Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson) * Although part of the original 32 truck lineup, Titan did not compete in World Finals 15 on it's original chassis due to a major crash during qualifying that would call for a temporary new chassis, being BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior. * Man of Steel rolled after the finish in it's round one race. Randy Brown turn the truck hard while heading out the stadium and ended up rolling. * During the semifinal round race of Iron Man and Max-D, the latter truck got shut off using the Remote Ignition Interrupter (reasons still remain unknown). Iron Man then took advantage and won the race. However, during the drivers meeting before the show, it was stated by the officials that if a truck would get shut down during a race without crashing nor breaking down, the race would be repeated. The race was then re-done with Max-D defeating Iron Man. This occurance caused a lot of controversy not only by Iron Man driver Lee O'Donnell, but also by a lot of fans in general. After the race, the disappointed Iron Man driver was interviewed ending with "It's how it is. I know it, they know it, everybody knows it. That's what probably stings the most." accompanied by boo's from the crowd. **This was, and currently is, only the second race to be redone at the Monster Jam World Finals. **The decision to re-run races was supported by the previous year's World Finals, Monster Jam World Finals 14, which also caused controversy as multiple trucks such as Spider-Man and Grave Digger were shut off mid-race resulting in a loss. * This would be the only World Finals with The Patriot as a competitor in the main event * This is the first of 2 times to have all 3 of the Monster Mutt trucks compete in the World Finals. * Even though this was the first event to have 32 competitors, and individual competition days, the idea for such an event was announced by Monster Jam as early as 2004, with the plan for the event to first take place in 2007, 7 years earlier than it actually debuted. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) * Airborne Ranger * Batman * Big Bully * Big Kahuna * BKT Ride Truck * Black Stallion * Blue Thunder * Devastator * Double Trouble * Extinguisher * Grave Digger 11 * Hitman * Hurricane Force * Ice Cream Man * Maverik Monster Trakker * Mega Bite * Mighty Monster Bus * Monster Patrol (Phelps) * New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) * Outlaw * Over Bored * River Rat * Saigon Shaker * Scorpion * Sheer Insanity * Spike Unleashed * Storm Damage * Time Flys * TNT * Tropical Thunder * Twisted Dragon * Wheels of Freedom * Wild Flower * Wild Thang Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2014 events